


Jack Carter/Nathan Stark Songfic - Love Bites (So Do I), by Halestorm

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Jack helps Nathan feel better, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's rejection gets a little cruel, and Jack is there to show Nathan that he has other options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Carter/Nathan Stark Songfic - Love Bites (So Do I), by Halestorm

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god.... (*Blushing horribly*) I tried my hand at a Nathan/Jack sexy scene.... Please don't hate me if it sucks.

Allison had shot him down again. Jack could tell just by the look on Stark's face. The usually snarky scientist had a dejected expression laced with pain in his eyes. Jack couldn't stand seeing that look. He knew that usually Stark would take out the ache of rejection on him, but his ex-wife must have told him that Jack wasn't vying for her affection this time. Now Nathan wasn't bothering to snap at him the way he usually did, which was almost worse. 

Jack crossed his arms, standing just inside the office. Stark was busy with a few files on his computer, currently ignoring the sheriff. For the moment, Jack didn't bother to press things. He contented himself to watch the scientist thoughtfully. The man was handsome. Jack had known that ever since the first time they met. Those sea green eyes were always more expressive than the man would ever let himself be. Stark seemed to have his face restricted to two settings. There was frustration and smugness. At the moment, he was stuck on frustration. That wasn't unusual for him at work. Being head of Global Dynamics often left him with irritating situations. Jack let his eyes leave the scientist's face, drifting down over the body that he'd often observed. Granted, he usually did his observations when he knew Stark wouldn't be able to catch him. Today, he wasn't too worried about that as his blue eyes swept down the man's frame. For a scientist, he was surprisingly well built. He was tall and tan, with muscles that seemed impossible when considering how little time he had to exercise. Stark was a workaholic, so the lines of muscle that Jack had seen, on the rare occasions the was man shirtless, were almost shocking. 

The clearing of Nathan's throat let the sheriff know he'd been caught staring. Unabashed, he raised his gaze to meet Stark's. A hint of amusement flickered across the man's face, but it didn't reach his eyes. Jack stared him down impassively, waiting for the usual demand for him to get on with whatever it was he wanted. The impatient remark didn't come. Hesitant uncertainty was welling up in the scientist's eyes under the sadness. Jack fought away the scowl he felt coming on. Whatever Allison had said to him this time, Stark had lost some of the high confidence he always had. Jack tried not to think about the woman in anger, but a brief thought of 'bitch' entered his mind before he was able to chase it away. He knew that Nathan was persistent. It wasn't as if the man's ex-wife wanted to hurt him by shooting him down. They had a friendly relationship; moreso than Jack had with Abby. Still, he was angry with Allison for making Stark hurt like this.

The sheriff walked over to lean on the man's desk, crossing his arms as he looked down at him. "What did she say this time?" He asked in a low tone. There was no pity or snark in his voice. He wouldn't condescend to Nathan. He had plenty of sympathy, but at the moment he worried that sympathy would only cause him to break a little further. 

"...I'm too emotionally distant. She says I love my work more than I'll ever love her." Stark answered after a long moment. Jack was almost surprised that he responded at all. If anything, he was expecting to be told that it was none of his business. Of course, that was something that Stark would do if he weren't currently so vulnerable. Jack hated seeing him like this. He enjoyed the fire in Nathan's eyes when they engaged in their verbal sparring. The scientist didn't have any idea how much Jack really liked him. If the sheriff was honest with himself, he was crushing on Stark harder than he would ever crush on Allison. It made this change in attitude all the more disturbing to witness. 

Jack snorted derisively. "What? She's been reading too much 'Cosmo'." He was rewarded with a little smirk crossing Nathan's face. This time it actually reached his eyes. 

"Cosmo, Carter? Do you think she's a housewife from the 70's?" The scientist leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his lap. Jack crossed his legs, shifting more of his weight onto the desk. 

"Eh. It's still around. And still terrible." He shrugged. "Besides, she lives in Eureka. The amount of people who obsess over their work vastly outweighs those that don't. She's being unreasonable." Stark blinked quickly, fighting down the surprised expression in favor of arching a single eyebrow at him. 

"You think so? She doesn't seem to think you're that way." He tried for an annoyed grimace, but his eyes darkened regretfully. A pang of guilt hit hard in the base of Jack's stomach. So Allison had slapped Stark in the face that way, huh? Did she really have to go so far as to compare the two of them? They had been acting like rivals for her affection ever since Nathan returned to Eureka. Jack really just liked getting Stark's attention, but he didn't want to be the reason for the man's unhappiness. 

"Then she doesn't know me very well." The sheriff let his scowl bleed to the surface. He was starting to get angry with Allison again. Jack and Nathan might not have acted like friends very often... if ever. Still, he didn't like her messing with the scientist. A protective instinct swelled over Stark at the idea that Allison was using him as an example to hurt the egotistical scientist. 

Nathan's eyes widened for the briefest moment. He quickly schooled his expression back to minorly frustrated and impassive. "You don't seem to have much trouble with Zoe." He pointed out. This time, Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Try asking my daughter about that sometime." He lowered his arms to place his hands on the desk at his hips. "When I was a marshal, she ran away to get me to chase after her. Hell, when we ended up in Eureka, I'd had to chase her down because she ran off and was impersonating a flight attendant." Stark gave a sharp laugh, genuine humor breaking through his meloncholy. Jack tilted his head with a smile. "Yeah. Being sheriff here is much more stable, in a manner of speaking, than being a marshal and traveling all over the country. Zoe and I are doing well because she gets to see me more now than she did before. I'm no less obsessed with my work, but I go home at night, so it's better for her." 

"I suppose that would seem better by comparison." Stark tipped his head back a little, sighing with a little more heavy emotion than he normally showed around the sheriff. "But it doesn't really change anything with me and Allie... I guess she really does prefer you..." The scientist lowered his gaze. It seemed that all of his determination to chase Allison had dissapeared. Jack narrowed his eyes, leaning forward to place his hands on the arms of Stark's chair. He invaded the scientist's space, leaving only about six inches between their faces. 

"Allison couldn't handle me if she had me.... Love bites, Stark." He waited for the surprise to filter into the other man's eyes before continuing. "But so do I and I'd prefer someone who can take it." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively and made sure the implications of his words sank in. Stark didn't bother to hide the widening of his eyes this time. By the reddening of the scientist's cheeks, Jack knew that his comment had the desired effect. He resisted the urge to glance down at the other man's groin for signs of arousal, contenting himself with the way Nathan's eyes dialated. "And I can think of a thousand ways to help you forget her." He added suggestively. 

"You... Don't want her...?" The comment was phrased as a question, but it wasn't hard to tell that it was more of an exclamation of shock. Jack let his lips quirk up into a wry smile. 

"You know, for all of the times you lorded your high IQ over me, it took you a long time to catch on." He replied, lowering his voice a bit. Stark swallowed visibly. His eyes skated over Jack's face searchingly. The sheriff could see a little hitch in his breathing, knowing it accompanied the increased heart rate. Finally, the other man seemed to find his voice again. 

"I don't do one night stands." He stated warning. Jack felt his lips twist in a genuine smile and leaned a little closer. 

"Then I guess you owe me a date later, hmm?" He felt Nathan's hands move to his hips, gripping lightly. 

"You're not worried about being a rebound?" The scientist kept his gaze locked on Jack's, thumbs rubbing up and down over the fabric at his sides. The sheriff's eyes softened tenderly and he raised a hand to the other man's cheek. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over Stark's cheekbone. 

"I've waited this long for you, _Nathan_. I'll fight to keep you if you have second thoughts later. I can be just as stubborn as you are." His voice was almost a whisper. Stark's grip on his hips tightened, eyes lighting with the familiar flame of passion that always sparked when the two of them bickered back and forth. 

"I'll hold you to that, _Jack_." He promised seriously. The sheriff grinned widely at him, cupping Stark's face, and leaned in to kiss him. Heat welled up between the two of them at the first touch. Jack closed his eyes, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His hand slid down Nathan's neck to squeeze at the join of his shoulder softly. Hot fire began to build in Jack's stomach. He felt Stark's hands slide around his waist, arms pulling him closer while his knees spread to slot the sheriff into the space between his until they were as close as their position would allow. Jack nipped lightly on the scientist's bottom lip and licked away the sting. Nathan hissed softly, arms squeezing the man close, and took advantage of Jack's already open mouth to sweep his tongue inside. A spike of hungry arousal shot to the sheriff's groin as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Jack smiled into the kiss when a wicked idea struck him. He relented in their fervent tongue battle to suck softly on Nathan's tongue with a low moan. By the tightening of the scientist's arms around him, Jack gathered that his action was appreciated. Stark wasted no time cataloging every line and curve of Jack's mouth. His agile tongue traced the smooth roof, making the sheriff shiver pleasantly at the sensation. 

The need for air broke them apart. Panting quietly, Jack shifted his attention to the scientist's neck. He nipped, licked, and kissed a path down to the man's collar. Finding too much of his new playground covered, his fingers rose to loosen the expensive silk tie around Nathan's neck. Jack pulled the knot down a few inches, then unbuttoned the shirt. He pushed away the cloth to continue his ministrations down to the other man's collarbone. Paying special attention to a spot that made Stark groan, the sheriff left what he knew would be a sizable hickey. He smirked at the knowledge that, while it was covered by his fancy work shirt, no one would be able to see him shirtless without knowing what happened. Jack gave a playful nip to the edge of Nathan's collarbone, hearing a little gasp from the action. He shifted his free hand to trace a slow path down the man's chest. Stark's hands began to move as well. One slid up, the ridge of his knuckles pressing lightly into Jack's spine, while the other lowered to squeeze his ass. At the dual sensations, the sheriff's hips gave an involuntary jerk. Stark chuckled, the rich, melodic sound causing another ripple of pleasure down through Jack's body.

Wanting to turn the tide before he became too intoxicated on Nathan's touch, Jack slid his hand down to rub over the scientist's clothed erection. He was pleased to hear the loud moan that ensued. His fingers curled around the covered length, rubbing and stroking slowly. Stark gave a soft curse, tipping his head back. Jack drew a long lick up the exposed flesh, nipping when he reached the edge of the man's beard. The scientist's hips jerked into his hand at the bite. Jack smirked, kissing his way down the column of tan flesh before biting a little harder over his clavicle. A breathy exclamation of 'Fuck!' punctuated the second jerk of Nathan's hips. Jack chuckled softly, lowering both hands to open the scientist's suit pants. Pulling layers of cloth out of his way, the sheriff's clever fingers found Stark's heated member. Blue eyes drifted down, even as a sharp inhaled hiss sounded from above him, observing the man's length. He smiled, idly thinking about a comment that someone had made to him once about the relation between 'big hands' and a sizable erection. 

His hands trailed lightly over the exposed length as Jack pressed a kiss to Nathan's heaving chest. There was a small swell of pride in knowing that he was the one making the normally smug scientist unravel. Sinking to his knees, Jack laid his arms out over Stark's lap and leaned close to draw a slow lick over his shaft. Nathan gave a startled cry, moving a hand to the back of the sheriff's neck while the other laid over his bicep. When the strong hand gripped the back of Jack's neck, he felt his body going boneless. Something about the length of his spine and the back of his neck always seemed to reduce him to a compliant mess. Sighing happily, he lowered his mouth over Stark's cock. The first taste of salty flesh and heady precum made him moan. The vibrations in his mouth coaxed the same noise from Nathan, whose fingers threaded into the hair at the base of Jack's neck. The sheriff began a slow descent, alternately sucking as he drew more of the length into his mouth and lightly scraping his teeth along his way back. He made sure not to use any pressure with his teeth, only adding to the stimulation he was giving as he used the suction of his mouth and the darting licks of his tongue to bring the scientist to orgasm. When Stark's hips jerked beneath his arms, fingers digging simultaneously into his bicep and his hair, he sped up his pace. 

Pushing the entire erection down to the back of his throat, Jack finally opened his eyes to see the effect of his actions. Nathan's head was tipped back, mouth open. His body was shaking slightly, tremors mixed with the sharp heaving of his chest. Jack slid back up to take a breath, watching for the scientist to look at him. As if sensing his gaze, Nathan turned his sea green eyes back down to Jack's baby blues. Keeping eye contact, Jack slowly moved to deep throat him again. This time, he let out a lewd moan once Stark was fully sheathed in his throat. It seemed to have the desired effect as the man threw his head back, Jack's name on his lips, and his hips bucked as he came. The sheriff closed his eyes, concentrating on swallowing as pulses ran down the length of the scientist's cock. He hummed in pleasure at the feel of the hot flesh rippling along his tongue. Nathan's body went slack as the tension left him. The hand that had been gripping Jack's hair slid down to rest at the base of his neck gently. Slowly drawing back, the sheriff licked him clean before fixing Stark's pants.

Nathan looked down at him through half-lidded eyes as Jack slid his arms around the scientist's waist and nuzzled his stomach softly. He raised his hand to softly pet the other man's dark blonde hair, staring in wonder at the closed eyes and satisfied expression on his face. He moved his other hand to Jack's shoulder, rubbing gently. 

The sound of a throat clearing drew his attention up to the door. Jack's eyes popped open, but he made no attempt to move when he saw Allison in the doorway. The woman's eyes were wide in shock. Jack smirked at her expression, glancing up to see Nathan's reaction. The scientist was blinking away his surprise and, to Jack's astonishment, looked down at him curiously. When he gave a smile, Stark smiled back genuinely and both of them turned their eyes to Allison again. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again with a sharp snap as if she couldn't find the words. Jack gave Nathan's stomach an affectionate nuzzle and grinned at her. 

"What's wrong Allison? I thought you turned him down." He commented in faux innocence. The shocked tension in the room snapped as the woman blinked rapidly. She quickly turned on her heel, still wearing a look of surprise, and left. Jack looked up at Stark again, eyes barely containing the laughter inside. The scientist shook his head at him, but the smile on his face spoke volumes. 

"I think we've scarred her for life." He chuckled. Jack shifted up to wrap his arms around Nathan's shoulders, seating himself lightly in the man's lap. 

"Hm. She'll get used to it. Now, about that date...?" He broke into a wide grin as Nathan's arm circled his waist. 

"Oh, we'll get to that. But first," He reached over to his computer with his free hand, typing in codes to lock the door and close the shutters to the windows of the room. When it was done, he gave Jack a lecherous smirk. All of the smugness returned full force as he rose to lay Jack back onto his desk, nudging his way between the sheriff's legs. His hand lowered to the still straining erection beneath the man's uniform pants, eliciting an appreciative moan. "It's your turn." The arms around his shoulders drew Stark closer. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss Jack's jaw slowly. "And by the way..." He leaned in to whisper mischievously in the sheriff's ear. "I bite too."


End file.
